Kiss of Death - Next of Kin
by DKGWrites
Summary: Kalia gets called into work and she's forced to take Lena with her putting the young Luthor into her first active Checkmate mission. This front seat view will show how Checkmate deals with rogue metahumans, bring Kalia and Lena closer together, and be a domino in a chain of events that will change Kalia forever.


_This fic is a prequel to the first book in the Next of Kin series. If you haven't read that yet please do not continue. This contains spoilers. If you've read NoK, well, here's the third of several short pieces of some backstory I plan to post. I hope it helps to flesh out some of these characters and fills in some questions for you all. The prequels should be read in this order: "Queen Takes Pawn", "Queen's Pawn to Queen Four", and "Kiss of Death". As always, thank you so much for reading and for your lovely comments. This community is fantastic. I can't thank you enough for joining me here and keeping me motivated. – D.G._

MIT's pub, the Muddy Charles, had a sharply tilted ceiling that ended abruptly at wall of tall windows, which ran the length of the room and reached the floors. They let in a lot of natural light. Small metal tables with wooden chairs were spread throughout the area. At one end two young men, one bearded and the other looking too young even to grow a beard, manned the bar. Patrons were packed into this one room, though there were other rooms in what was not simply a bar at MIT but an institution within the institution.

"Kalia. Hey, Kalia, back here!" Everett stood at the table, waving one gangly arm as he caught his sister's attention.

Smiling as she saw the mad waving that was her brother rather than heard him, Kalia headed in the direction of Lena and Everett, where they held a table. "Hey."

"Hey, stranger," Everett said, enveloping his smaller, older sister in a hug. "I missed you. How um…Where were you?"

Kalia chuckled as she stepped back. "Classified."

"Really?" Everett scratched at the back of his neck. "Weren't you there like four months ago?"

"Wiseguy," Kalia muttered as she hugged Lena. "How's my honorary little sister?"

"Ah…well? I mean, I'm doing well. I have to keep your brother in line when you're not around, so that's a full-time job on top of school. It's good to have you back in the area."

"It's good to be back," Kalia said with a final squeeze as she pulled up a chair. "I could use a drink, though."

"I'm on it," Everett said as he headed up to the bar.

Both ladies watched him walk away, and then Lena turned back to the older woman and quietly said, "I trust all went well?"

"As expected. I don't have time to run off on missions like this. I'm supposed to be in a supervisory position, executive management and all. It feels like someone is just dicking with me."

Lena looked around a bit before leaning forward. "Do you honestly think there's some kind of conspiracy?"

Kalia shrugged. "Likely I'm paranoid, but in this business, paranoid equals alive. I like alive. You like alive, Princess?"

"It's my preference. I mean, I haven't tried any alternatives, but I think it's my preference."

Kalia laughed. "Let's both stick with alive. Hey, my brother's heading back. Time to be social again."

"…yeah," Lena muttered.

"You are such a stick in the mud."

"We can't all be as upbeat as you and Everett. I swear you Campbells are the bloody happiest people."

"And what about you Luthors?" Everett asked as he sat down, passing over a glass filled with beer to his sister. On the top of the glass, it said, 'The Muddy Charles Pub Serving MIT since 1968' then underneath were two men, one some kind of smith with a hammer and another some kind of scholar, both stylized and looking like they came from the sign of an Olde English Pub. "What did I miss?"

"You're sister trying to get me to be…cheerful."

"I'll drink to that," Everett said raising his glass and clanking it against his sister's.

With a broad smile, Kalia held her glass high and then swallowed down some of the beer. "Ah, cold beer, warm hearts, and good friends. What could be better?"

"Bloody optimists," Lena muttered, knocking back a shot. "How did I get stuck with you two?"

"You won the grand prize," Everett said, sliding an arm around Lena's shoulder.

"The grand prize? Really?" She snorted. "What would I have gotten for second place?"

"A visit from your mother?" Kalia suggested.

Eyebrows high, Lena jerked upright and hugged Everett fiercely. "I don't appreciate you enough. You're both lovely people. Don't ever change."

Everyone laughed, the atmosphere of the table upbeat and good-natured.

Pointing to the chess board in the center of the table, Kalia said, "My brother the masochist?"

A smile tugged at the top of just one side of her lips, a quirk not unlike her eyebrow lift, and Lena replied, "Maybe I'm a sadist."

Sipping her beer, Kalia replied, "A little of both I bet. Maybe that's the basis of your friendship."

"Hey, I'm getting better," Everett replied, one of his hands gesturing across the top of the board in a movement that threatened to topple pieces. "I mean, look at this. I've got her on the run."

Kalia looked down at the board and then up at Lena, the two women sharing in their understanding. Kalia smiled gently at her brother. "Yup, you're doing great, kid. You're definitely getting better."

"This game has lasted longer than most," Lena admitted.

"See," Everett said with a grin. "I'm getting better. She even has her king out. That's dangerous. You're about to see checkmate."

"You're right about that," Kalia muttered into her drink as she took another sip.

The next few moves were quick. Lena's king did indeed make its way across the board which was fairly clear of pieces. Contrarily, Everett's king was flush along the back of the board where it had been from the start. When Lena's king only had one space between it and Everett's king, she moved her queen diagonally from five spaces away to slide between the two pieces like a wedge. This put Everett in check, able to move from side to side, but unable to dispose of Lena's queen because her king was directly behind her and doing so would be checkmate. A king cannot move into checkmate.

"Pucker up kid," Kalia said.

Brows furrowed, Everett looked up at Kalia and shook his head.

The older woman made a gesture to Lena.

With a small sigh and a smile, Lena explained, "It's called the 'kiss of death', Everett. My queen is kissing my king, so your king is unable to attack her. Your king can't move back, only side to side, so you're effectively trapped. It's over."

"No, I can…I…" Running his hand through his mop of brown curls, Everett looked across the board for a solution that wouldn't come.

"Everett." Laying a gentle hand on the boy's forearm, Lena smiled kindly. "You did very well this time. You're definitely getting better."

With a wry grin, he sat back in his chair and exhaled loudly. "Then why do I always feel like the mouse in a game of cat and mouse?"

"You'd rather feel like the ball of string?"

He looked at the ceiling, just his eyes moving up as his face kept forward, but he smiled. "I'd rather feel like something you didn't bat around and chew on."

Running her hand through his hair, Lena said, "Oh you don't want me to play with you and chew on you a bit?"

"I…" Snapping to attention, Everett stared awkwardly at his friend. "So not fair."

After a few awkward seconds, Kalia snorted and said, "Get a room."

"Please, it's not like that, and you know it," Lena replied.

A throat clearing alerted the trio to two new people from the crowd of passerbys who had stopped by their table. They turned and saw two girls, one blonde and one brunette, both in their early twenties and looking about right for the college-age bar group. The brunette wore khakis and a light blue blouse. Her hair was curly and stylized, and she had on several pieces of jewelry. Behind her and slightly obscured was a blonde in jeans, a white t-shirt, and an open vest.

"Ahem." The brunette smiled and said, "Emmet, right?"

"Everett," the boy corrected, but he smiled brightly.

"Oooh, Everett." The girl sucked in some air through her teeth as she nodded. "I knew that. I did. I just…sorry. I'm sorry, Everett. Hey, I don't know if you know who I am, but—"

"You're Jenny Spencer," Everett said as he rose from his chair. "We have American Literature together. Hi."

"Oh, you…yeah."

"You want to sit?" Everett asked. "You want a drink?"

There were already three of them sitting at a small table with only one empty seat. Standing, Lena said, "Take my chair. I was just leaving anyway. Kalia, Everett, I'll see you both later." She stepped around the newcomer when the other young woman, the blonde, stepped in front of her.

With rich brown eyes, her gaze met Lena's as she pushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Um, sorry but…do we know each other?"

Lena took a step back, her eyes traveling over the other woman's face quickly but not recognizing her. "I…don't think so?"

The blonde shrugged a bit shyly. "Sorry. That probably sounded like a pickup line. You just look really familiar to me."

"Oh." Placing a hand on the back of the chair, Lena smiled slightly. "Well, perhaps we have a class together. What classes are you taking?"

"Um…I…" Looking over at her companion, the blonde hesitated.

With a broad smile, the brunette, Jenny, put her arm around the other girl's shoulder. "This is my cousin, Alisa. Alisa is from Metropolis. She's in for the weekend."

Smiling also, Alisa nodded.

"Metropolis?" Lena nodded. "Actually, I'm from Metropolis. Maybe we do know each other. I don't go home much, but I'm there from time to time. Perhaps we've run into each other around town."

"Wow, yeah, maybe," Alisa said. She thrust out her hand. "Alisa Sullivan."

Shaking hands in return, Lena replied, "It's nice to meet you, Alisa. I'm Lena Luthor."

Slowly, almost in slow motion, the awareness grew over Alisa's face. It went from confusion, through familiarity, and into recognition, and finally settled into a moment of stunned silence. It was only a moment though. Alisa shook her head, quickly recovering. "Luthor."

"Ah, we do know each other," Lena said pulling back her hand that had yet to be released. "Or at least you know me."

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean…My dad works for your brother."

Eyebrows high, Lena waited to see on which side of the conversation she'd land. Lex was young, handsome, and charming until he wasn't, but of late—

"It's a great job," Alisa said suddenly. "He's worked there since your dad…I'm sorry about that, about your dad."

Lena nodded slightly, only the quick tightening and relaxing between her brows showing she still felt Lionel's loss seven years later.

"Your dad was a good employer, and people were worried when your brother took over. Sometimes young CEOs don't value older workers. At least that's what my dad says. Your brother, he's been great, though. My dad's really happy." Alisa sincerity was obvious.

Lena waited a moment to see if anything slipped, any deception came through, but it all resonated honestly with her. Smiling in return, she said, "Well, I shall have to tell Lex he's apparently doing all right by his employees when next I see him."

"Wow, you call him Lex."

"Sometimes blockhead, but usually Lex," Lena joked.

"She calls me doofus," Everett said from the side.

"And I'm being rude," Lena said, realizing Everett and Jenny were watching them. "Won't you two sit down? I'll grab another chair."

"Yeah."

"Great."

When Lena came back with a chair from another table, Kalia was standing. The young Luthor's gaze met with the older woman's, and Lena asked, "Are you leaving?"

Kalia held up her phone. "I got a text from work. I'm being called back in."

"But…you just got here," Lena said with a stiff jaw.

"Yeah, well…all hands on deck ASAP apparently," Kalia said shooting Lena a pointed look.

Ignoring it, Lena slid into her seat. "You'll be missed. So, Alisa, what's you're major?"

"Philosophy. What's yours?" The blonde asked.

"Well, I'll actually miss you," Everett said hugging his sister again. "Are you going to be done tonight, or will I see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, not sure, kid." Kalia patted his back and stepped away, clearing her throat. "Hey, Lena, didn't you need to go by that store tonight before it closed?"

"Hmmm? What store?"

"You know, that science store to buy that thing for that project. You know, that store."

With a slight frown, Lena shook her head.

Palms flat on the table, Kalia said, "Lena, I'm offering you a ride to the store before it closes, but we need to leave right now. Come on. Grab your purse and your coat. We need to get going."

Slowly standing, Lena hesitantly pulled her coat off the back of the chair. Her eyes flashed three times toward the blonde sitting next to her. "Right…now?"

"Let's go." Kalia nodded once.

"I…" Lena pouted, tugging on her coat. "All right."

"You're leaving?" Alisa asked.

Lena's voice was a grumble as she said, "Yes, apparently I have to go to the science store to buy the thing for that project about which I'd totally forgotten. It was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy your time in Cambridge." Lena was about halfway to the exit when she felt a hand take hers.

"Hey." Alisa smiled at Lena, releasing her hand. "Could I call you, maybe? We didn't really get much of a conversation."

"Why I'd…" Lena's smile grew quickly but just as quickly fell off her face. She shook her head. "You know, I have a lot of school, and this big project coming up. I barely have the time for the people I know locally. Plus, your father works for my brother, and that's just…weird." Lena's nose wrinkled. "Enjoy Cambridge." Turning on her heel, she followed Kalia out of the bar and didn't even glance back.

When they reached the car, Kali said, "You know, you could have—"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

Lena glanced over the top of the car then got in, buckling up and rubbing her hands together. "You were going to suggest I have a social life. It's the same stupid thing my brain tries to suggest to me every once in a while, and it's impossible. I'm a Luthor, a teenage mother, working on two degrees, a secret ops agent for the government, and I have to keep all of this a secret from everyone in my life while keeping my grade point average up. I don't know why I even let myself think dating is an option. I shouldn't drag anyone else into this disaster that is my life."

Pulling out into the street, Kalia asked, "Are you done?"

"Moping and feeling sorry for myself?" Lena crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Not even close."

"No, venting about it."

"Oh, that." The younger girl nodded. "For now."

"Good, then reach under your seat and pull out the file that's been left there, and read us both in. I received a few tidbits in my text, but I have very few details. I need you to get us both up to speed before we reach our destination. Apparently, it's just you and me, Princess, and we're going in hot."

"Wait, I'm engaging a meta? Kalia, I'm not trained to engage a meta. I do surveillance. I gather information. I'm a teenager in college. I'm not a…a…a you!"

Kalia chuckled. "Tonight you're a me. This meta has already hurt a normal, and she's loose on the street somewhere nearby. You and I are the only agents close enough to engage and detain her. We need to get her away from the normal human population and disable her. Now read."

"Wait."

"Jeez. What is it?"

"What about the agent who put the file in your car? Can't they help?" Lena asked.

"That wasn't an agent. That was a courier. They make deliveries, sometimes transport information between agents, but they never get involved in active missions, and they never, never engage with metas. They're not a you." Kalia smiled sharply. "Now stop stalling and start reading."

Flipping open the file, Lena said, "You realize we're both going to die, don't you?"

"Of old age at this rate."

Lena sighed and began to read the file out loud, preparing them both and hoping the tremor in her voice wasn't too obvious.

Back at the Muddy Charles, Alisa and Jenny left soon after Kalia and Lena did. Sighing, Everett was cleaning up the chessboard and finishing his drink when someone sat in the chair next to him.

Looking around the crowded bar, he gave a small smile. "I'll be out of here soon, and then you can have the table."

"No, sit, stay, let me buy you a drink," the man said.

Everett's smile grew, but he shook his head. "That's awfully kind of you but no. I'm just headed home for the evening. My friends have left."

"That hardly seems like fun. A good-looking young man like yourself, abandoned by his friends. I tell you what. Let me buy you a drink. Maybe you and I can be friends."

With a sigh, Everett said, "Look, that's a really nice offer, but I'm not interested. It's not that you're not a good looking man because you are in a very…eh, masculine way? You're just not my type. Men aren't my type. Thanks for the offer though."

The man laughed. "Oh, no. I can see how…no. I'm not trying to pick you up. Well…No, not like that. Everett, I'm here to make you a proposition, but not that kind of a proposition."

"How do you know my name?"

Running his hand along a beard that wasn't much more than a five o'clock shadow, the man replied, "Everett Campbell, second child of Curtis and Felicia Campbell, younger brother of Kalia Campbell. In your senior year as an engineering student at MIT. Your record here is pretty impressive, Everett. Your teachers are recommending you for the Master's program."

Lips pursed, Everett asked, "Are you a teacher here?"

"Here?" The man laughed. "No, but you could say that I teach. I could definitely teach you a thing or two."

"Are you sure you're not hitting on me?"

With another laugh, the man waggled a finger and said, "I'm certain. You know, your sister spends a lot of time with Lena, doesn't she? I mean, when Kalia isn't running off to God knows where."

"Well, she's in the Marines."

"But not with Lena."

Everett shrugged. "Lena's family isn't very good to her. Kalia is just being a good friend."

"More like Lena's big sister. I thought she was your sister."

"She is." Brow furrowing, Everett said, "Look, mister, I don't know what you want but—"

"How rude. I haven't even told you why I'm here. This is about a job actually."

"A job? Oh. Like an internship?"

"Like an internship," the man agreed. "You see, my company could definitely use a bright young engineer, and you're the brightest."

"Lena's brighter."

The man smiled for several seconds then said, "Everett, I'm not talking to Lena. I'm talking to you. I own a multi-million dollar company on the west coast, and we need someone like you. Actually, we need you, Everett. Maybe we could grab a couple of beers, set up that chess board, and discuss business? What do you say?"

"Uh, I guess so," Everett replied, setting up the board again. "What's the name of this company of yours?"

Leaning back in his chair, the man's smile grew. "Oh, I'm not sure if you've heard of us. The company is called Lord Industries. Do you know it?"

"Lord Industries?" Everett nodded. "I've seen it on the news. You do some pretty cutting edge science there. You're looking for a new intern?"

"You could start while you're still in college, but you'd have to sign a pretty strict NDA. Want to talk about it?"

"I guess." Everett shrugged.

"Great. Great. You finish setting up that board. I'll grab us some beers." As he headed up to the bar, Max Lord's smile grew, and he chuckled slightly. He stopped at the bar and said, "Two of whatever's on tap. One for me, and one for my new…friend." He looked over his shoulder, still grinning at Everett.

"Okay, questions?" Kalia asked when Lena stopped reading. "Oh, and 'Can we go home?' isn't a valid question."

Dropping her finger, Lena sighed again. "Actually, I do have a question." Lena flipped to one of the first pages in the file, putting a finger on a word. "What do they mean by 'honey pot' and why is someone playing one? That's a computer security term. Does this meta have some kind of hacking skill?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm too frightened to be sarcastic."

Kalia nodded. "Okay, well I'm not familiar with the computer term, but in the espionage world, it means using seduction to catch your prey."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Seduction. They want one of us to seduce the meta." Smiling, Kalia looked over at Lena and nodded.

Brows furrowed, Lena flipped back to the inside of the file where the picture of the meta was attached. "The meta is…female."

"Yup."

"And…young, around my age, maybe a little older."

"Yup."

"And attractive. Quite attractive, actually. She's blonde." Lena's eyes flicked over at Kalia for just a second before returning to the photograph. "Not that it matters. She's a college student?"

"That's what the file says. She goes to Harvard."

"Harvard." Lena nodded. "I could have gone to Harvard. I mean, I had my options."

"Kid, you could have gone anywhere."

Biting her lower lip, Lena asked, "The meta is a lesbian?"

"The profile says she dates women. Apparently, she has a type."

"Is it brunettes?"

"Are you kidding right now?"

Lena shrugged. "Asking for a friend?"

Narrowing her eyes as she glanced over at the younger woman, Kalia replied, "I thought you said you were too scared to be sarcastic."

"Ugh!" Lena let her head fall backward onto the seat. "I'm in my fourth year of college, and I'm finally an adult. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be a fifteen-year-old in college? It's bad enough to be a Luthor in college, but I was a fifteen-year-old Luthor when I started. It's just so frustrating."

"I think the word is horny."

"You're not helping."

"But I'm right. Look, kid, just go to a party and meet a girl. You're brilliant and beautiful, but you never leave your room. Just get out there."

"Well, that's because—"

"You're full of shit. Stop making excuses and just meet someone."

Lena shook her head. "I already told you; I can't date."

"Who said anything about dating?" Kalia asked. "Just to go a party, kiss some girl, and get laid. Smile at any girl at a party. Kiss her, and you'll be set."

"Any girl?"

Kalia nodded.

"But…how will I know if she likes girls?"

"At a college party?"

Lena nodded.

"Princess, I'm going to speak your language here. Statistically speaking, at a college party, the girl will be willing to give it a shot. She's either into girls or is trying to figure it out. That's how the math works."

"She is?" Lena asked, clearly amazed.

"Do you ever leave your room?"

"To go to class…oh, and the library."

Smacking Lena's arm, Kalia said, "Get in the back seat."

"Ow! What was that about?"

"That was for being pathetic. You don't deserve the blessings or the curses in your life. Pathetic. Now, get in the back seat and change. We have a job to do."

Unbuckling, Lena glared at Kalia as she climbed into the back seat. "You know, my mother doesn't hit me."

"Did you just accuse me of being meaner than Lillian Luthor?"

Lena inhaled then exhaled slowly. "No, that was horribly unfair. You were nicer to me the day we met than she's been during the fourteen years I've known her. You're amazing, Kalia, and I really…" Pulling things out of the bag from the floor, Lena laid black and purple clothing across the backseat. "What's all this?"

"Costuming. Our meta has a type, and it's goth girls."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Get dressed. I hope you're good with eyeliner. You'll need lots and lots of eyeliner."

Holding something up, Lena asked, "Is this a belt?"

Looking at it in the mirror, Kalia replied, "I'm pretty sure that's the skirt."

"Good Lord!" Holding it out in front of her, Lena's smile slowly grew. "We're taking a picture when I'm dressed, and we're sending it to Lex."

"To your brother? Mind explaining that?"

Changing in the back, Lena grinned as she pulled off one shirt and tugged on something that was purple, velvet, had black laces in the front, and hung lower on the left than on the right. "Lex will wait until Mother pisses him off and then ask her if she's seen it either to distract her or get back at her. It's something we've been doing forever. We know how to play Mother off on each other."

"Your brother is going to throw you under the bus?"

"No, no." Lena tugged off her jeans. "We share incriminating information with each other that we don't particularly mind being used against us. It's mutually beneficial. Lex has always looked out for me. He's a good brother."

There was no response, and Lena just continued to dress. Clothed, she tossed a pair of Doc Martens into the front seat and climbed forward with black lipstick, eyeshadow, and eyeliner in hand. She put on her boots and her lipstick, attaching a black choker around her neck. When they stopped, she applied eyeliner heavily with a bit of purple eyeshadow. Stepping out, she opened the back door and grabbed a bottle, tossing it to Kalia who had come around.

"What's this?" Kalia asked.

"Purple hairspray. Would you be so kind?"

Kalia shook the bottle. "Your mother is going to freak out."

Grinning, Lena replied, "That is the only thought that is keeping me from having heart palpitations." She closed her eyes while Kalia sprayed and fixed her hair. "How do I look?"

Tossing the can into the back seat again, the older woman replied, "Well, if I were a horny, twenty-year-old lesbian with a penchant for goth girls…" Kalia held up both thumbs. "Okay, go in there and don't die. Just flirt with the cute blonde and lead her out to me. I'm armed with a tranq gun, and we know her weight and have her medical history. I'll do the rest. Oh." Kalia pulled a case out of her pocket, opening it and pulling out a small earpiece. She slipped it into Lena's ear also gave her a small black bracelet, then pulled out a matching set for herself. "Do you read me?"

"Very clear."

"Good. I'll be able to hear you fairly well through the bracelet, it's sensitive, but speak directly into it if you want to whisper to me and there's noise around."

After snapping a quick picture with her phone, Kalia grabbed the purple velvet jacket from the back and put it on Lena. "Again, no dying. Just lure her outside. I'll be talking to you, telling you where to bring her. We need to get her away from civilians somewhere that no one will see us take her down. Questions? Non-sarcastic questions?"

"None."

"Happy hunting."

Looking up at the library, Lena sighed. "Well, at least they're familiar hunting grounds."

Lena wandered through the library, carrying the backpack that had been provided for her over one shoulder. She took two books in hand, making her way through the library until she caught sight of blonde hair and a jeans jacket. For a girl who liked goths, she looked more like a jock.

Sliding between two rows of bookshelves again, Lena lifted her wrist with the bracelet and quietly said, "I see her."

"Go make contact and get her outside. Just be casual. Smile at her. It shouldn't take much. You look great."

"I may vomit."

"No vomiting," came Kalia's voice in her ear. "Unless you skipped over something in the file, that's not her thing."

Lena mumbled, "If I vomit enough, everyone will leave the library."

"I can still hear you."

"…crap."

Heart pounding, Lena made her way to the same table where the meta was sitting and reading a book. Lena sat on the opposite side and about three seats down. She laid down the books she had picked up, and opening her backpack she pulled out a pen and notebook that were within. Opening a book, she tilted her head to the side and began to take notes.

Lena didn't look at the meta, but she saw when it happened. The blonde's head lifted for a moment, just a glance, before going back to the book. Then the other girl's whole body jerked as the meta sat up straight and looked over at Lena. The brunette would have smiled if she hadn't been so busy concentrating on not throwing up. If not for the Luthor training in how to act and not react, Lena wouldn't have been able to casually flip a page in her book and scribble down another note as if she didn't have a care in the world. She wouldn't have been able to flirt-without-flirting, using just her mouth and her pen, sliding the writing implement along her lower lip, then stopping it in her closed mouth and spinning it in a circle in between her lips. When she lowered the pen to write again, she carefully wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, the whole time feeling the weight of the meta's stare poorly hidden behind a hand as the blonde leaned an elbow on the table.

Lena and the meta both sat there for the next fifteen minutes, each girl's presence providing a different kind of distraction for the other. When a voice chirped in Lena's ear, she startled slightly.

"Give me a status update. It's too quiet in there."

"Because it's a library," Lena whispered as she pretended to push hair behind her ear.

"I have no idea what's going on with you and the meta. Update me."

Sighing, Lena shifted so that her hand was over her face and she was leaning toward the bracelet. When she spoke, she did it in very low tones. "The meta is across from me and a few seats away. I have her attention. She's watching me, but she hasn't made a move yet. She doesn't seem interested in going anywhere though."

"Reel her in. We need to get this going."

"Reel her in? Just like that? How?"

"You're hot. You're charming. You're a Luthor. What would your mother have you do if this was some sort of fancy dinner party and you needed to get someone's attention?"

Lena squinted. "I'm dressed like a goth, sitting in a library, and trying to capture a dangerous meta."

"Put that all aside. Do something that will bring the girl to you. You're clever. Be clever."

Nodding, Lena replied, "Fine." She shifted again, putting her hand down so that she was once again more visible to the meta and flipped a page in her book as she began to take more notes. After just a few seconds she stopped, shaking her pen and making motions as if she were trying to write again. She closed up her pen, dropping it into her backpack again. She fished around in the backpack for over a minute, as if looking for something, then sighed. "Seriously? I don't have another pen? What the…? Crap. Just my luck." Lena started packing up when a hand holding a pen thrust into her vision. She pulled back her head and looked up to see the meta leaning across the table, staring hopefully at her.

The blonde wiggled the pen and then moved it maybe an inch toward Lena again. "Here you…" The meta shrugged with a small smile. "You need a pen?"

"My hero," Lena whispered back as she smiled slowly. Her fingers brushed the meta's hand as she took the pen.

With a noticeable blush, the meta nodded and ducked her head, sitting back down and hiding behind her book again.

Taking her books and bag, Lena slid over to sit across the from meta as she whispered. "Thank you. I can't believe I don't have another pen with me." She held out her hand. "Alisa."

"Oh. Uh…Viki." She wiped her hand on her jeans then shook Lena's hand. "You're welcome. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to the school?"

"My father just transferred in from overseas. I'm an Army brat. If it weren't for my grades, and a few friends in the Pentagon pulling strings, I wouldn't have been able to transfer in mid-semester."

"Wow, the Pentagon." Viki pulled back slightly. "Who's your dad?"

"Well if I told you that…" Lena grinned.

"You'd have to kill me?"

"Nonsense. My father has people that do that sort of thing." Lena was smiling, but she could see Viki growing more and more tense, so she leaned closer. "Honestly, my father is just a paper pusher. The only thing he's good at is getting people out of legal trouble. He's just helped out a few people in the government over the years, and that has gained him quite a few favors. We hope we'll never have to cash them in, but it's nice to know we have friends if we ever need them."

"Wow. Yeah. That must be nice for you."

Lena shrugged. "Us or our friends I suppose. So, what are you studying?"

"Oh, I'm a pre-law major. You?"

"Sociology right now, but a law degree is the eventual path. It's the family business. I don't really have much choice I suppose."

"You planning on going into the military?" Viki asked.

Quirking an eyebrow, Lena ran a hand up and down in front of herself. "Is that a joke? I'm doing everything I can to make it clear to my parents that I'm neither interested in the military nor corporate law. I'll be going into environmental law."

"Oh, cool."

"Shhh!"

Both Lena and Viki turned at the quieting noise from the librarian.

'Sorry,' Viki silently mouthed over at the librarian, then turned to Lena again and whispered, "I guess we should stop talking. It was nice meeting you, Alisa."

"You too," Lena whispered back. "I wish we were somewhere we could keep talking. I'm enjoying your company much more than all of this."

"Really? Well, I…" Viki hesitated.

Taking the pen she'd been offered, Lena played with her lips with it. She watched Viki watching the pen, watching her mouth, and after a few seconds withdrew it and held it out to the blonde. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. This is your pen, and I had it in my mouth. I do that all the time and don't even realize it. It's probably an oral fixation or something. What would Freud say?" Lena laughed.

Viki's laugh was a high-pitched nervous titter. "Oral…fixa…You know what? I could go for a coffee. Do you want a coffee?"

"I'd love one," Lena said standing and packing up her bag. "I spend so much time studying, and I hardly know anyone here. It's nice to meet someone…interesting." When Lena looked up, Viki was smiling at her.

"Yeah, same here." Viki smiled. "Plus, what college students don't like coffee?"

"Coffee and new friends," Lena agreed.

As they walked out together, the librarian shot them the stink-eye and Lena was only too happy to return it.

"Good work, kid," Kalia said in Lena's ear. "Do not take her to a coffee shop. You need to get her somewhere secluded. I'll have eyes on you as soon as you step outside. Don't worry that you can't see me. I'll be able to see you."

When they hit the night air, Viki asked, "So, if you're not going to have to kill me for asking, where did you live before coming to Massachusetts?"

"Germany."

"Germany? Huh. Do you speak German?"

"Ja, sprichst du Deutsch?"

"Uh, if you're asking if I do, the answer is no." Viki laughed. "So, any other amazing linguistic skills?"

Lena shrugged. "I speak French and Italian, and I'm learning Mandarin."

"In your ample free time."

Lena nodded. "Which will all be gone when I'm actually pre-law. I don't know this area particularly well. Where's the coffee shop?"

"There's one on campus that isn't bad."

"Negative. Keep her off campus," Kalia voice clearly stated.

"Hmmm. Are you cold?" Lena asked.

Viki shrugged. "I'm all right. Are you?"

"No. I'm not a big fan of crowds, though. Maybe, would you want just to walk around together for a bit? I mean, if you'd rather be around a bunch of other people I understand, but—"

"No. This is good. I like talking to you." Viki smiled encouragingly.

With a shy smile in return, Lena let the knuckles of her hand brush along Viki's. She was heartened when there was a brush of hand on hand in return followed by a single finger playing along her pinky. Lena bent her wrist, shifting her hand back so that her fingers shifted into Viki's. In seconds, their hands were intertwined.

"Smooth, kid," Kalia said.

The voice in her ear kept Lena grounded, reminding her she wasn't on a date with an attractive blonde but was instead walking with a dangerous meta, but also reminding her that she had backup. After a few moments of walking hand-in-hand, Lena tilted her head toward the other girl and said, "You know, this is much nicer than I thought my night would turn out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Viki nodded. "Me too. I had a date last night, and I thought it went really well, but she hasn't called or texted me back. I was feeling kind of badly for myself I guess."

"You had a date last night?" Lena let her curiosity slip into her voice.

"Not like she was my girlfriend or anything. It's not like that," Viki assured. "It was a girl I know from class. We've been kind of flirting for a while. Last night she asked me if I wanted to go to her room to study. I was like 'Yeah. Sure.' So, I showed up, and we studied for a while. She's pretty cool, and she does well in school. We got some pizza, and we were eating and chilling, you know. We started goofing off a bit and she, well, she kissed me."

Lena smiled encouragingly. "Go you."

"Right? We were both pretty chill at first. I mean, this was our first sort of date, even if we've known each other for the whole semester. I'd seen her around school for a while before that too. I liked her look."

"Her look?"

Viki looked down at Lena, blush apparent even in the dim lighting of the streetlamp. "Anyway, we go from some kissing to her being all over me and…well, I didn't exactly say no. I mean, I checked in, and she was 100% okay with it. I was 100% okay with it. So, we did."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They walked together for a few awkward moments before Viki said, "I don't usually do that, and I texted and called her this morning. She fell asleep last night, and I just kind of left. Should I have stayed?"

Lena shrugged. "I'm hardly a subject matter expert."

"Me neither. I mean, it wasn't my first time. More like my fourth, my fourth…girl," Viki admitted. "Maybe I should have stayed."

"I'm sure she'll call you," Lena said. "She probably got busy and—"

Kalia's voice cut in. "You're getting into a more heavily populated area. You need to finish this."

Lena cleared her throat as she looked around. "Hey, a playground. When was the last time you were in a playground?"

"Uh, when I was a kid, I guess. You?"

Lena pursed her lips, straining her mind. "Our nanny would take us on occasion, but it's been years."

"Nanny? Ooo-la-la."

"Goofball," Lena laughed elbowing Viki lightly and then stepping ahead as she turned around, grabbing Viki's other hand with hers and pulling. "Want to go on the swings with me?"

"I could do that."

"Or we could go on the monkey bars."

Viki looked down at Lena's footwear. "Can you climb with those chunky heels?" When she looked up, Lena stopped, and she nearly walked into the purple haired girl.

Biting her lower lip, Lena said, "You know, monkey business."

"O…o…okay." Viki swallowed hard and allowed herself to be led to the park.

The girls made it to the fence which was locked. Smiling, Viki asked, "Are we going to let this stop us?" When Lena just smiled, Viki sighed and climbed over the fence. She dropped her backpack on the ground and said, "Throw me your bag."

Lena tossed her bag over, grumbling as she began to climb a fence while wearing a skirt that she claimed doubled as a belt and in boots with thick soles. It was certain Viki had little left to the imagination as the young Luthor came down the other side, just a bit too quickly at the end, and grateful to be caught by strong hands.

Smiling as she turned, Lena said, "My hero again."

Viki's smile was nervous and a bit eager.

"Keep her there, kid. I'm on the other side of the park and headed your way."

"So, swings or monkey bars?" Viki asked.

"Actually, I think I like this part of the park the best," Lena said grabbing the front of Viki's jacket and gently tugging the girl even closer. "Unless you…don't."

While Lena bit her lower lip, Viki nodded and said, "No, I…yeah."

Lena slid her hands onto the back of Viki's neck. The kiss was gentle and sweet as they tested the waters. It was just lips on lips, just a brief second of contact, followed by another second. It was three kisses in all.

After the third kiss, Viki pulled her head back and asked, "Are you okay? Do you want me to—?"

"Don't stop!" Lena pulled Viki hard into her, lips clashing with lips. She ground her body into the blonde's, clawing at the other girl desperately.

"Mmmmph." Viki pushed back until she freed her lips. "Hey, easy there babe. I'm not going anywhere. You going anywhere?"

"God, no. I don't want to be anywhere but with you. Kiss me."

Viki smiled. "Damn."

"Kiss me!" Lena replied more urgently, crashing into the blonde again.

"Okay, I'm getting into position. Keep her right there," Kalia said.

As Lena trailed kisses down her neck, Viki said, "Damn, you're hot, Alisa."

"Lena, call me Lena," she replied between kisses and nips at the blonde's neck.

"What? Call you what?"

"Call me Lena," she repeated pulling the other girl in for another kiss.

"Why would I call you mmmm…?" Viki pushed back again. "What's going on?"

"I want you. Damn it; I want you bad! Now. Here," Lena said running her hands down Viki's body.

"Hey!" Viki took a step back. "Look, I like you, and you're really, really fucking hot, but I don't even know—" Suddenly Viki jerked up, spinning slightly as she grabbed at the back of her neck.

"Got her," Kalia said.

Viki swayed slightly, then pulled something out of her neck, holding it in front of her face. "What the…What the fuck is this?"

"Why did you stop?" Lena asked, grabbing at the blonde again.

Staggering around, Viki pushed off of Lena. "Someone, someone shot me? Why did…Why did someone shoot me?" She looked at Lena. "Did you do…" Her legs gave out, and she dropped to her knees. "I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, dropping to her knees next to Viki.

"Someone shot me. I think…I'm gonna be…sick."

"Don't be sick. Stay with me," Lena said kissing the girl again.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and then Viki toppled to her side on the ground, her eyes slowly sliding closed.

Kneeling on the ground next to Viki, Lena patted at her, touching the girl's face. "What's wrong?"

"I got her," Kalia said, as she walked up to their location, a pistol in her hand. "She's tranqued. Good work, kid. You barely kept that PG-13, but good work. Stay with her, and I'll bring the car around. You good?"

"You shot her?" Lena asked as she stood.

"Dropped her like a sack of potatoes," Kalia said with a satisfied nod as Lena walked closer. "Anyway, I'll be right—" As Lena punched her, Kalia left the ground and spun, her weapon flying from her hand and skittering away. Dizzied by the shocking force of the blow, the woman blinked to clear her eyes and pushed herself up to her hands and knees.

"You shot her!" Lena yelled.

"Uh-oh."

"I wanted her, and you shot her!"

Pushing up to her feet, Kalia held her hands in front of her. "Look, kid, this isn't you. Whatever is going on, this isn't you. You have to fight it. You need to get control of yourself. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I can see the feeling isn't mutual." Kalia got up on the balls of her feet, shifting her hips as she readied for a fight. "I'm really sorry about this, kid. You're not trained for this kind of mission, let alone combat. I'll make it up to you." As Lena rushed toward her, Kalia brought a palm-heel strike into Lena's jaw.

The young Luthor's head snapped back from the force, and she stumbled. She didn't fall. Slowly, her head leveled out as she stared at the Marine in front of her, a growl in the teen's throat. Her head twisted slightly as it leaned to the side, and she sneered.

"Oh, well, that was unexpected. That should have dropped you like a bitch. Whatever she did to you, there seems to be a physical effect to it. Okay. Let's get serious." As Lena came in again, Kalia spun on the ball of her left foot and struck with a roundhouse kick aimed at the teen's head. Her breath came up short when her foot was caught and held steady in the younger woman's hand. "Oh fuck. You're really strong too."

Jumping as high as she could while she was extended, Kalia used her lower foot to kick Lena in the chest pushing the teen away and freeing her top foot. She landed on the ground with a thud, but on her forearms, and scurried to her feet. Pulling out a flashlight from a velcroed pocket on her pants, she began to scan the ground with it.

"Tranq gun, tranq gun, tranq gun," she said as she hurried off in the direction she thought it went, sweeping along the ground with the light. When a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her, Kalia flashed the light in Lena's eyes.

"Ahhh!" The young Luthor stumbled back, shutting her eyes.

"Where the fuck is that tranq gun!?" Kalia swept the hard top several more times, a small smile lighting her lips when she finally spotted the handle, and she hurried to grab it. Shoving the light back in her pocket, she loaded a dart into the weapon while she spoke to Lena. "Kid, I hate to do this, but you don't leave me any choice. Anyway, you could use a good night's sleep."

"You shot her!" Lena yelled again, lurching forward.

Clicking the spring into the ready position, Kalia leveled the pistol, then aimed lower. "Sorry, Princess." She pulled the trigger, loosing a dart that landed solidly in Lena's unclothed thigh.

Lena took several steps while Kalia backpedaled away. Then the teen stopped, looking down at her leg as if it had betrayed her. Eyes narrowing, she grabbed the dart and yanked it from her leg, her head whipping up as she sneered at the older woman.

"Fall down."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Fall down," Kalia repeated.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh fuck." Kalia took off running, heading up the slope of the slide. She could feel it shake behind her, well aware of the girl in hot pursuit. As she reached the ladder, Kalia turned and gripped one bar using her legs to grip both sides as she slid down it quickly. She landed on the ground, her head snapping back right before she turned quickly, watching as Lena took to the air, jumping off the top of the slide and landing about twenty feet away. "Oh, motherfucker. You are really on something. That is not even close to human." Pulling another dart from her padded pocket, Kalia took off again. "Kid, just fall the fuck down already. I don't want to shoot you again. Too much could kill you."

"I'm! Going! To! Kill! You!"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Kalia loaded another dart, turning and firing, shocked to find Lena right behind her. The dart took the girl in the throat, making Lena stagger away. "Go the fuck down already!" Kalia made her way to the monkey bars, climbing up and pulling out another dart which she readied even as Lena closed in. "Look, just fall down already. Jesus Christ, Lena, please sweetie. I love you, kid. Please fall down. Please? Please don't make—"

Lena gripped the monkey bars, ripping the bolts free from the ground and upending the whole thing onto Kalia. The woman landed with a heavy thud, and the girl pulled the metal structure away, dragging Kalia several feet while her leg was still stuck up in the bars. Panting, Lena stalked up to the downed woman, dropping onto her knees and flipping Kalia over, so the Marine was lying face up.

"I'm…I'm going to…kill you," Lena panted out.

Kalia punched out weakly, connecting with Lena, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Then there were hands wrapped around her throat, strong hands squeezing until black dots danced in her vision. She could see the face of the girl she'd pretty much considered a little sister, the girl she'd taken under her wing to protect these past few months, the girl choking the life out of her. Then blackness filled in and Kalia saw nothing at all.

Eyes opening, Kalia gulped in blessed air as she coughed and choked. She flailed out as she tried to sit up, her head swimming, and she nearly blacked out again. Looking around, she saw Lena passed out on her left side and partially on top of her. Pulling the girl into her, Kalia checked for a pulse and relaxed when she found one. Patting the teen's cheek, the older woman lay back for a good twenty seconds taking the rest she desperately needed.

Pulling out her phone, Kalia dialed a number from memory. Her voice sounded unusually gravelly begging the question as to how close she'd come to not making it. "It's me. I need a secure line. Password is Giuoco Piano." She waited for a few seconds. "Thank you. I need a courier. The cargo is me. Does this sound like a fucking joke? I'm at a playground on…uh…Waterhouse Street in Cambridge Massachusetts. Send me a courier with a pair of bolt cutters. Get them here ASAP. Also, I'll need the location of the closest medical facility for myself, an agent that's been compromised, and a meta. ETA? Thank you." Disconnecting, Kalia put her phone on her chest and held Lena close. Pulling out the dart still stuck in the girl's neck, she kissed the teen's forehead. "Damn it, kid. Never, never fucking do that to me again. I don't ever want to have to shoot you ever again. That was…FUCK! You stupid fucking kid! Too fucking close! Do you hear me!? Too fucking close!" Kalia was still holding the teen when her courier showed up.

Slowly blinking, Lena fought her way out of the haze of sleep. Something was off about her dorm room. The lighting was too bright, a harsh white, and there was an antiseptic smell in the air. The beeping noise that had pulled at edges of her hearing earlier continued and unfamiliar voices echoed off walls in the distance. Shifting unhappily, her muscles sore in ways she couldn't ever remember, Lena grumbled.

"Hey, you awake, Princess?"

"Hmmm? Kalia?"

"Lena." Kalia sighed happily, her hand brushing hair off of Lena's forehead. "Welcome back, kiddo. How do you feel?"

Her eyes focusing, Lena looked from her friend's face to the room around her. "Where am I?"

"You're safe."

"This isn't my room. This isn't my bed." Lena pushed up only to be pushed back down on the bed by Kalia.

"Kid, you can't get up. We need to have a doctor check you out."

"Doctor!" Looking around, Lena asked, "Am I in a hospital?"

"You're okay."

"Oh, my God. I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital?"

"You don't remember?" While Lena struggled for something, anything, Kalia said, "Tell me the last thing you remember."

"I…I remember playing chess with Everett. He lost."

"Lena, that's every time you play chess with Everett."

"That's true," Lena said running her hand through her hair. "May I sit up?"

Grabbing the controller for the bed, Kalia said, "Tell me if you feel sick or dizzy." She pushed a button, elevating the bed until Lena was sitting mostly upright.

"Thank you. I feel fine, just confused and a bit weak mostly. Also sore." Studying Kalia a bit more closely, she added, "What happened to you?"

"Three huge guys with baseball bats. I kicked their asses." Kalia grinned. "Tell me the last thing you remember."

Lena nodded. "Okay, well, you showed up in the Muddy Charles while Everett and I were playing chess and drinking. Did I have too much to drink? No, I couldn't have had this much to drink. Did I have too much to drink?"

When Lena looked at her pitifully, Kalia shook her head.

"Thank you. My father he…never mind. We were talking and…girls. There were girls. There was a girl, a blonde girl."

"You remember a blonde girl?"

Lena nodded. "Pretty, white t-shirt, vest, ponytail, brown eyes, jeans, tan boots—"

Kalia laughed. "Well, her you remember. You memorize her phone number too?"

"Did I get her phone number?"

"No."

"Damn it," Lena mumbled. "Her name was Alisa. Why didn't I get her phone number?"

"Because you're dramatic. Your life is too complicated, and you don't want to be a burden on someone else when you can't be a decent relationship."

"That does sound like me," Lena admitted. "Wait, you and I left."

"We did."

"Where did we go?"

"You tell me."

After several moments of silence, Lena said, "There was another girl. She was blonde."

"Your memory is spotty, but the spots you can recall all seem to have something in common. Do you notice that too?"

"Stop it. I met two girls? Did I get this one's number?"

Grinning, Kalia replied, "I think she got your number."

"The way you said that doesn't make it sound like a good thing. Does it have anything to do with my current surroundings?"

Kalia nodded. "You and I went off looking for a meta, and we found her. She was the second blonde."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You say that a lot," Kalia pointed out. "Princess, you had your first meta confrontation mission. You did great. Congrats."

"This is great?" Lena gestured around the hospital room. "What's doing poorly?"

"Don't worry about that. I do think we need to look into some other training for you though. I didn't intend for you to become a field operative so early. You were going to be undercover with Jack, and that would keep you out of the field. Metas are on the rise, though, and Checkmate has a responsibility to protect normal citizens. Thursday night, you did that."

"I suppose I…" Lena paused. "What do you mean Thursday night? It's not Thursday anymore?"

"Ah…no."

"Fuck." Flipping back the covers, Lena slid her legs to the side of the bed. "I need to get to school. I knew there was too much light coming around that curtain. What time is it?"

"Hey!" Standing, Kalia balanced unsteadily as she put her hands on Lena's shoulders. "You're not going anywhere until you're released by your physician. We have protocols."

"What's wrong with your legs?"

"I told you. I got jumped by four guys."

"You said it was three."

"I said three of them were big. The fourth guy was small. Pay attention." She pushed Lena back into the bed before sitting again. "Now, we'll need to debrief fully. You may remember more as time goes on. The first victim of the meta hasn't woken up yet, but her contact was longer."

"Kalia, one question."

Kalia nodded.

"Is it Friday?"

Mouth opening and closing, the older woman shook her head.

With a deep sigh, Lena grumbled. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Tuesday! Son of a bitch. Do you know how many classes I've missed? Do you know what this will do to my grade point average?"

"Nothing," Kalia replied. "The official story is that we were in a car accident. Now, Everett has constantly been calling and checking on you. I told him he couldn't come by because you were in the ICU, and it was family only. I told him I'd used some military clout so that I could get in, but he couldn't get in to see you. I figured that would keep him away."

Lena nodded. "What about my family?"

"I didn't notify them. Did you want me to because—?"

"No. You're here. This is better."

Smiling and pulling out her phone, Kalia said, "Are you up for calling Everett? I said I'd call back when you woke up. You up to talking to him?"

Lena nodded. "What do I tell him, about the accident I mean?"

"Tell him you don't remember anything. I'll fill you in on the story I gave him afterward, and we can decide what you know."

"Sounds good."

"Everett." Kalia smiled as the phone was answered quickly. "Guess who's awake and wants to talk to you. Hold on." She handed the phone over to Lena.

"Hello, Everett."

"Lena! God, I've been so worried. Kalia said you were in the ICU and non-responsive. It's been days, and they wouldn't let you have any visitors unless they were family…or Kalia I guess. Anyway, how are you?"

"Um, tired for someone who's been asleep for days, and very surprised to find out it isn't Thursday anymore. I bet I have a lot of homework to make up."

Everett laughed. "That's the Lena I know and love. You wake up after days unconscious in a hospital, and your first thought is of homework."

"Technically my first thought was, 'Where am I?' My second thought was about homework."

Laughing again, Everett said, "That sounds about right. You feel okay though?"

"Just tired and a bit out of it. I'm confused. I remember leaving the bar, but no idea what happened after that. I'm hoping your sister will fill me in."

"So long as you're all right."

"I'm fine," Lena assure him. "You and your sister are the biggest worrywarts. She looks like she slept here."

"As far as I know she did. I haven't seen her since you two left."

"Oh." Lena lifted an eyebrow at the woman in the room with her.

Tapping at her wrist, Kalia spun a hand in front of her.

Nodding, Lena said, "Everett, a doctor just walked in. I think we're going to get an update. I'll call you later?"

"Please. Let me know what your doctor says."

"There will probably be big words. Are you sure you'll understand them?" Lena teased.

"You'll have to translate," Everett replied. "Bye, Lena." Disconnecting the phone, the ghost of a smile hung on Everett's lips.

"Is your friend okay?"

Looking at the man who sat in his dorm room, Everett nodded. "Yes, she is. She's awake."

"That's good to hear," Max Lord said with a small nod. "Where were we?"

"You were asking if I had any questions about the NDA and the contract."

"And do you?"

"I'm not a lawyer."

Standing, clasping his hands behind him, Max said, "You know, Everett, the future belongs to the brave, the bold. I have dozens of young people who are anxious to grab this kind of opportunity. I can see you're hesitant, though. That's fine. I understand. You're obviously very close to your family, and staying with them is more important to you than being one of the leaders in creating significant, positive change for humanity. I can respect that. Good luck with your sister and your friend and…What happened again?"

"I…" Everett shrugged.

"Oh, well. I'm sure someone will tell you. You're family after all." Grabbing the documents out of Everett's hand, Max said, "It was nice meeting you. Have a good life." He had gotten to the door when he heard a voice, the smile growing on his face.

"Mr. Lord?"

Schooling his face to neutrality, Max turned. "Yes?"

Clicking the pen open, Everett asked, "Where do I sign?"


End file.
